parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (DisneyRockz Style)
Lucas Brendon VGCP's TV-spoofs of "Sesame Street" Cast Current cast Muppets *Elmo - Mickey Mouse *Big Bird - Baloo (The Jungle Book/''TaleSpin'') *Grover - Donald Duck *Abby Cadabby - Minnie Mouse *Telly Monster - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Count von Count - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Oscar the Grouch - Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) *Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) *Cookie Monster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Herry Monster - Pocahontas *Baby Bear - Winnie the Pooh *Zoe - Kristoff *Barkley - Pluto *Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Snuffy - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Two-Headed Monster - Chip and Dale *Slimey - Evie (Descendants) *Guy Smiley - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rubber Duckie - Olaf (Frozen) *Murray Monster - Moana (Moana) *Ovejita - Pua (Moana) *Rudy - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) Humans *Alan - Goofy *Chris - Timon (The Lion King) *Nina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mother Goose (Kate McKinnon) - Mary Poppins *Cinderella - her Disney version Animals *Bernice - Sven (Frozen) Celebrities * Kate Micucici - Webby (DuckTales) (voice actress reference) * Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi (The Lion King) (voice actress reference) * Amy Adams - herself * Ginnifer Goodwin - herself * Jason Bateman - himself * Lea Salonga - herself * Kristen Bell - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Mila Kunis - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Keagan Michael Key - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) * Josh Gad - Olaf (Frozen, who also plays Rubber Duckie, voice actor reference) * Seth Rogen - Pumbaa (The Lion King) (voice actor reference) Former cast Muppets * Betty Lou - Kristoff (Frozen) (Betty Lou kissed Bert in an ice-skating segment before) * Little Bird - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Biff and Sully - Phineas and Ferb * Hoots the Owl - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Anastasia (20th Century Fox's Anastasia) Humans and animals *Bob - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Gordon - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Susan - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Luis - The Prince (Snow White) *Maria - Snow White *Mr. Handford - Oaken (Frozen) *Gabi - Clarabelle Cow *Celina - Lalaine *Miles - Horace Horsecollar *Gina - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Dorothy - Gubbles (Mickey Mouse) Muppeteer cast * Ryan Dillon - Bret Iwan * Jennifer Barnhart - Hynden Walch * Matt Vogel - Joel McCrary * Eric Jacobson - K-La Rivera (for Anna as Bert, Donald as Grover, Chip as the lead head of the Two-Headed Monster and Larxene as Oscar the Grouch) and Jason Bateman (for Nick as Guy Smiley) * Peter Linz - MacKenzie Mauzy * Martin P. Robinson - John Kassir * David Rudman - Jim Cummings * Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Olivia Holt Former cast members * Fran Brill - Russi Taylor (for Minnie as Zoe) and Jonathan Groff (for Kristoff as Betty Lou) * Steve Whitmire - Liz Callaway Characters Current cast New_Mickey_articulated_welcome.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elmo Img_9363.jpg|Baloo as Big Bird Donald_live 2.jpg|Donald Duck as Grover Minnie_new_york_articulated_redesign_closeup.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Abby Cadabby Scrooge_Character_central.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Telly Monster Tigger_live.jpg|Tigger as the Count Kingdom-Hearts-3-Larxene.png|Larxene as Oscar the Grouch d9851feddf17263b143bff98f905ea6e.jpg|Anna as Bert and Elsa as Ernie 11988205243_be356085be_o.jpg|Stitch as Cookie Monster WDW_rapunzel-punzy.jpg|Rapunzel as Prairie Dawn disney-live-pooh 1.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Baby Bear wdw-dhs-kristoff-frozen-disney-frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Zoe Articulated Pluto 2.jpg|Pluto as Barkley elena_pfhwdwmk.jpg|Elena as Rosita Bing Bong (IO).jpg|Bing Bong as Snuffy 3049802932_b1354bd3f2_z.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Two-Headed Monster Sofiacarson descendants.jpg|Evie as Slimey Nick Wilde DisneylandParis.jpg|Nick Wilde as Guy Smiley disney-live-piglet 1.jpg|Piglet as Rudy 5829887375_15945b4161_z.jpg|Goofy as Alan 8204719865_8605fabc88_b.jpg|Timon as Chris Judy-Hopps_SHDL.jpg|Judy Hopps as Nina Former cast Anastasia-0.jpg|Anastasia as Kermit the Frog WDW-DHS-Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Maria Oaken_lutefisk.png|Oaken as Mr. Handford DSC07517.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Gabi 5554249470_429bb3a60c_b.jpg|Alice as Gina Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Lucas Brendon VGCP Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:DeviantART Category:2018